Roast Pan Nightmares
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: Friday Night. Roast Night. Sakura is going to make roast… one draw back… her Boyfriend, yes the one who talks to Leaves has dented her FAVOURITE roast pan… uh oh! Sequel to A Fallen Leaf.


**Since you all liked A Fallen Leaf so much… I decided to make the sequel. **

**Title:** Roast Pan Nightmares

**Summary:** Friday Night. Roast Night. Sakura is going to make roast… one draw back… her Boyfriend, yes the one who talks to Leaves has dented her FAVOURITE roast pan… uh oh!

**Aging: **Sakura: 18 – Syaoran: 19

**Genre: **Romance

**DISCLAIMER:** Rights are reserved to CLAMP and ONLY CLAMP

**Roast Pan Nightmares**

A week passed since that terrible Fallen Leaf experience. Syaoran quickly forgot about Bob and Sakura quickly forgot that her boyfriend talked to a leaf. Today was Roast day and Syaoran was terribly worried…

'Why does Eriol have to be so god damned thick headed? If he hadn't pissed me off, I wouldn't have thrown the roast pan and it wouldn't have dented!'

_Eriol was over that evening, when Sakura had night classes. Syaoran and Eriol were discussing the status of Cavern, their co-shared bar._

"_It's doing pretty well, our marketing strategy in campaigning our bar is doing well." Eriol nodded at his younger cousin._

"_We still could hire those slutty models to be on billboards," Syaoran shrugged, "we have the money."_

"_No guy, Tomoyo and Sakura will murder us for watching half naked ladies model."_

"_True," Syaoran nodded. "But they can choose the ladies you know." He said as he got up to get some lemonade with a tiny drip of vodka. Eriol got up after him and walked to the freezer, to get some beer. Syaoran's apartment was stocked up with alcohol… I mean come on… they OWN a bar!_

"_They can," Eriol nodded but then got a wicked smile on his face, "ever consider watching hot lesbian action Syaoran?" Eriol asked his cousin._

_Syaoran coughed out his lemonade. "WHAT?" He screamed._

_Eriol chuckled. "Just imagin, Sakura, Tomoyo and two very hot models."_

"_YOU SICK TWISTED BASTARD!" Syaoran roared as he opened the cupboard and pulled out Sakura's roast pan. He chucked it at Eriol's head. It was a bulls eye, but the roast pan fell with a dent, but Eriol was still daydreaming about his lesbian action._

"_GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FUCKTARD!" Syaoran roared as he shoved his cousin out of his apartment… and quite frankly, afraid of his girlfriends' reaction when she finds out about her roast pan._

'_Uh oh.' He thought._

Syaoran twiddled his thumbs as he sat on his bed. Sakura had left to go get their Roast dinner ready…

"Three," he counted down as he made a pillow fort to stop his girlfriend's horrid tramples.

"Two," he closed his eyes as he prayed to god he'd survive…

"One…"

No sound…

None…

Syaoran opened his eyes and stared at the door. He was sure Sakura would run in just about now, screaming and shouting about her favourite roast pan being dead thanks to Syaoran's irresponsibleness.

'She isn't coming in.' he thought dangerously to himself, knowing that something must really be wrong, if his girlfriend wasn't getting mad at him.

He walked out of his room and into the living room to find her flipping through the channels.

"Yo, aren't you making roast?" he asked, tenderly.

Sakura yawned. "Yeah I will, in like half an hour." She murmured. Syaoran gulped.

'It's now or never,'

"Ora, Sakura," He said as he sat down beside her.

"Hmm?" She smiled up at him.

"You see…" He couldn't do it… he couldn't tell her that he busted her roast pan! He's SOO dead!

"I see what?" She asked.

"You see… I kinda dented your roasting pan."

And then there was silence. Syaoran heard breathing and it was coming in fast and steady.

"You did what?" Sakura said in a dangerous whisper.

Syaoran closed his eyes. "I dented your roast pan."

It took Syaoran twenty seconds before he realized that Sakura was laughing. He blinked a few times before staring at his girlfriend.

"What's so funny?" He said.

"I know that silly! Eriol called me up and told me that you dented my roast pan. He replaced it because it was his head that my pan dented on. I guess talking to Bob really did turn you insane!"

Syaoran blushed in embarrassment. "Sakura!" He whined.

Syaoran smiled as she placed a soft kiss on his lips. "You know I love you right?"

Syaoran chuckled as he pulled her onto his lap. "I love you too."

Hey… talking to leaves is one thing…

Denting roast pans is another…

But finding true love? Some call it insane…

Some call it happiness…

I call it… Sakura and Syaoran.

* * *

**The sequel turned shitty but that's what you get with no inspiration… -sigh- what did you think? Uber short ne?**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


End file.
